Raven's Death
by KitsuneTales
Summary: Raven dies then she is brought back did someone miss her?


Teen Titans

this is a one-shot at love between Raven and Red-X. Basically Raven almost dies because of Slade and now she's reflecting on it..

Disclaimer: Don't you people get it? It's not me though I love the autograph's

"It was like, well you know there I was just lying there dead. But when someone dies, another may comfort you in your sorrows. Being dead your all alone with no one to comfort you and hold you. And tell ou that you've gone to a better place. Cause you're all alone and dead and it isn't a better place out there. Cause all that was familiar and warm is now gone with the people that you once knew. X you just don't understand, My soul was next to you, watching you, calling you and you couldn't hear me. I didn't exist anymore. I- it was horrible. " Raven shuddered.

Then I saw Star trying to make the moves on you and not even crying I was wondering if she even cared about me. Beast Boy was crying with terra to comfort his soul. Robin acted like it happens all the time and didn't even shed a tear. But I guess that's he's way of saying I care but I'm to strong to show it." Raven looked away from red and through the window.

"The town which I worked with the team so hard to keep save gave there regards. Black Roses red, black roses. saying things like the world will go on without that one and it will be a better place. I know that It's not anything to cry over. But with them I thought that I was actually someone keeping people save and...happy...I guess that I was wrong nothing came of my death no sorrow or pain from anyone...except you X just you." Raven went over to hug X tightly and silently shed her tears without worry but still will difficulty and pain"

"Raven that isn't true I mean after you left I ;couldn't eat and couldn't sleep and-"

"I know X and it pained me to have to put you through that but Star seemed to comfort you so I thought that you were getting over me-"

"Raven how could you think that? I cried every night yes i cried or did you not notice. When star came around it was all I could do to not cry and try to cheer up, and then when she asked me out I thought it was to cheer me up" X hit his fist against the wall, " but I guess I was wrong."

"Raven, How could you ever even think that I would get over the loss of you?"

"Well you seemed happier I just thought that you might-"

"Raven! How could you? Just because you suffered doesn't mean that I haven't suffered just as much! there is a saying it's: To the world you maybe someone to someone you maybe there whole world! Does that not apply? Or did you simply forget about me once you died? O you fell out of love with me? I don't understand Raven! You were and still are my world! No amount of crying on anybody's shoulder can change that! I thought you already knew"

X stopped and looked over and Raven Her eyes were bright still and in them held a question

"Thought I knew what X what?" Raven started crying and she ran over to her mate and hugged him tightly

"That I cared and still do for you! I thought you knew that I enjoyed your company your laugh no matter how rare it was I looked forward to that. When you got mad ay emotion was a good sign to me that you cared Raven. That you cared. Red X smiled suddenly. "Remember the time you snuck out of the tower to be with me and keep telling me how you were risking your title?"

A tiny smile lit Ravens face "yes I remember." she replied softly

X brought her chin up " and you got mad at me for looking at other girls and told me to stop because you didn't come out to go on a date with you man to look at other girls!"

"That's not how it went let me refresh your memory:"

FLASHBACK:

Raven crept out the window of her room to see Red X waiting for her She ever so slowly walked over to him!

"If you even think of trying anything funny to lose my position as a titan don't think that I won't haut your patitic little life forever you got that X?" Raven glared at X

"I got it Ms Feisty so who pissed you off today? My money is Beast Boy because if it was Robin then you wouldn't worry about getting kicked off this team now would you? so tell me Rae who was it?"

Raven was so mad at herself and X for being so readable though no one else could tell she felt on the edge around X and she liked the feeling. It motivated her. "For your information X It was Beast Boy he put tofu in my cup of tea shat for I don't know but what I do know is that he will never ever do it again that's for sure!"

"Ah I see so where to oh dark one? how about the park? it's lovely this time of night I do believe and I have just the spot for us come on lets go before you get cold feet."

I'm not about to get cold feet for your information X in fact I was planning on going just to see the moon."

"Ah fine but before we get there we should get something to eat of drink first don't you think?"

"Fine X whatever you say" Secretly Raven was so touched that X had thought of these things. Just little things to make the night special.

Red on the other hand knew that Raven was pleased she was hard to read but still he knew her and he loved her though she didn't know it yet...

They walked to the park and then walked across the street their arms wrapped around each others waists. Their hips touching every so often witch made Raven blush and X smile.

"So what do you want" X asked as the got to the counter"

I don't care as long as it's warm" She replied.

Fine I'll have and vanilla ice cream and she'll have a sticky bun with coco with minis in it"

When they got what they ordered the walked back to the park where X wanted to show her he's special spot. " There it is." It was a bench made out of betted twigs just right for two with a great view of the moon and the sky.

Raven sat down speechless this guy sitting next to her could not be the same guy that they fight durning the day could he? He was just so caring and nice and smooth (AN: I didn't mean it that way ) how could he be a thief? Raven tried to blink away her tears as she tried to eat her sticky bun. Wait a sec he did that on purpose just to ruin the mood! grrrrr

"X you got me this bun just to ruin the mood didn't you?" Raven asked enraged

"It doesn't ruin the mood it enlightens it. If you see things my way you'll now what I mean. There you are about to cry in your drink and then you realize that I gave you something sticky so you can't wipe your eyes and it lightens up. Raven you don't have to be so happy as to cry when I do something thoughtful"

I know, it's just no one is nice to me they either are afraid of me or they think me a powerful rock no feelings just a useful tool and then now I know that the world is not as heartless as it seems thanks X"

Just then a chic came by and started flirting with red ohhhh was raven mad but instead of blowing her away raven waited this one out she would get red for ruining a moment later

After ward (the flirting I know what you were thinking ) Rae hit X over the head and then asked him to escort her back to the tower. X laughed and did so. When the got to her window X pulled her close and kissed her then whispered:

"Night my dark princess I'll see you tomorrow"

Raven was outraged but couldn't do anything about it since X had already left. She touched her lips and then a wistful look came into her eyes as she shut the window.

END FLASHBACK

"See red I told you that you were wrong." Raven said

I didn't know that you were happy that I kissed you why didn't you tell me I would have done it sooner and a lot more often and with that he kissed her. (don't get any ideas sickos)

"hey do you remember correctly how we first meet?" Raven asked

"Nope" X replied

FLASHBACK

Raven was sitting down when a thug out nowhere appeared

Hey look boss it's raven doesn't she have a crush on a ROBIN?

"Don't breed with different species girl" the guy spat

" now what do we have here did you leave the nest to soon little black bird? you and robin could never be happy but you and I can be" Slade whispered

Raven found herself chained and tied to a wall wondering where her book went and how she got here.

Welcome to my home my feathered friend" slade laughed

Raven spit in his face

very well then stay here and learn for awhile I shall be back to see if you have been broken (and I don't mean bones either)

Raven was beaten and she bleed and she screamed untill the guy could hit no more. and the whole time she was awake she couldn't sleep she felt trapped and paranoid. 3 days of screaming and beating and Ravens Refusing (where the hell are the titans?)

On the 3rd night a stranger appeared in the night and Raven thought her beatig had come early

"So what did you do to make him so pissed at you?" the guy asked?

"I refused him" she answered

"I see Hey if I get you down will you go out with me? just once unless you know... well yeah will you?

" I don't think that you can free me this is a master mind-"

Oh him? well he made me a bet see he gave me the keys and said you can unlocked her if she says that she'll go out with you put if she doesn't then she's mine understand? oh and he told me to tlell you that I cna't tell you what he's going to do to you if you refuse so what do you say?"

"What is he going to do to me if I don't go?"

"Didn't I just day-"

"Yeah yeah ok I'll go out with you"

Cool

END FLASHBACK

"Boy were you pissed when you found out that it was me."

"yea I was, but not anymore."

So Raven How come you're alive?"

"It's a secret"

"ah come on..."


End file.
